


No Happily Ever After

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: For one shining happy moment





	No Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Happily Ever After  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 123  
>  **Summary:** For one shining happy moment  
>  **A/N:** written for Bingo at 1-million-words

“I thought you loved me.” Cole tried hard to control his hurt fueled anger as he stared down at the woman he loved. “You said it over and over again. Was it some game you were playing? A lie?”

“No. It wasn’t a game.” Phoebe shook her head. “I did love you... I do. It’s just that...”

Cole shook his head sadly. He couldn’t stand to hear anymore. “For one shining moment, I was happy.” He muttered beneath his breath. He should’ve known better. He was part demon and everyone knew demons don’t deserve happiness. And they certainly don’t get a happily ever after. 

“Cole. Wait.”

But it was too late. With his heart broken in two Cole shimmered out of the room.


End file.
